


Zhaire's Succubus

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Original Work
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Black Character(s), Black Hero, Boys Will Be Boys, Cross-Posted on FictionPress, Desire, Dream Sex, Erotica, Fear, Gay Sex, High School, Home, Homoromantic, Horny Teenagers, Imagination, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lust, M/M, Male Solo, Masculinity, Masturbation, Modern Era, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Possession, Profanity, Psychological Horror, Seduction, Sexual Experimentation, Short, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Touching, Urban Fantasy, Urban Fiction, manhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Zhaire Reese, an urban high school youth, becomes possessed by the sexual entity of his dark side. Home alone, in ferment, with a need to be free.
Relationships: Succubus/Zhaire Reese
Kudos: 1





	Zhaire's Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> Latest of my original works. Hope you have enjoyed reading them as I have writing them. For those of you who know me, I am big on representation and wanted to do a new original Horror story through the eyes of a black character. Possession stories have always been of interest to me and I wanted to do one illustrating this branch of the genre. I hope you enjoy this one and appreciate your reviews. Originally planned to publish this as part of my Halloween-themed stories but was to occupied to do so.

Eyes closed, lying on his bed, slight smile pursing his beautiful full lips, 17-year-old Zhaire Reese bobs his head as the tracks of Biggie Smalls played, therapy to the fantastical mind of Zhaire. The usual loud and annoying sounds of the outside world are nonexistent, seemingly muted out by the _sick_ lyrics Dre’s peacefully bobbing his head to. 

This was Zhaire's most favorite moment of the day. No annoying ass parents bursting his bubble. Feeling himself up the best _medicine_ after putting up with shitty teachers, a headache schedule and a shit load of homework. Sliding a hand under his briefs, Zhaire grabbed hold of the thick _anaconda_ which had been driving him into a tailspin after P.E. With his parents away at work for the next four hours, the need of rubbing one out seeped through every pore inside him. As Zhaire began to service himself, a private dream that played in his head nightly manifested itself.

Naked on his knees facing the frame of the bed, Zhaire bore his ass up in the air while enjoying the thrusts' of the huge ebony cock inside him. 

"Oh yeah!" Zhaire groaned. Each push inciting a moan as the slick wet slaps in between his gorgeous ass cheeks was the only dominant sound. He couldn't think or even speak. Not even as the charming _Prince_ behind him sank in and out of Zhaire without restraint.

Hardly able to keep his eyes open, Zhaire could only manage to utter "Oh God....oh shit!" as the _Prince_ was coming close to bursting his sexy powerful cock inside him. He grabbed Zhaire's hips, thrusts coming in fiercer and faster.

Tweaking one nipple as his cock neared its full hardness, Zhaire relished in the crazy dream that had him salivate. Each moan and gasp a _prayer_ and appreciation for being himself. As his thumb slid over the ping-pong ball sized head, the brother chuckled to himself. 

The _Prince_ continued bucking into Zhaire with the speed of a marathon runner. The teen's hands trailing over the stunning skin while taking in how sweet his cock felt. He didn't care if anybody would hear the horny shouts coming through the walls, he'll have his _Prince_ 's love no matter what.

Tongue poking through his lips as he worked both dick and nipples, Zhaire decided to mix it up. Wetting two fingers in his mouth, Zhaire brought them down towards the edge of his hole, shuddering as he drilled them in deep before that choice euphoric joy came back. Free hand taking hold of his pre-cum leaking _meat_ , Zhaire fell back into the dynamite scene.

He now rode the Prince's cock, overjoyed being _skewered_ by the ravishing African _blade_ that made his sweaty body scream. 

Zhaire's breath grew louder as his body spun out of control. The countdown to exploding clouded his sex-craved will. He didn't even hear the incoming call from his red iPhone almost ruining the juicy moment. 

"Shit," Zhaire muttered as he picked up his mobile. "Talk to me....Hey, I'm sorry, it's just that I'm kinda wiped out today and won't be able to come over for XBOX tonight. Yeah, I'm sorry."

Zhaire's excuse played back in his head as he got up and walked to the bathroom nude to wash his hands. Looking up at his reflection, a bit pissed to have had the sweet fantasy almost broken, but he was far from done. His reflection groped at and stroked his cock while playing on those sweet nipples he'd been blessed with. Intently watching his real self cleanse his hands totally aloof. 

Ten minutes after he'd gotten dressed, Zhaire laid on the Living Room couch watching a scary movie. The scene showing a rather nervous lanky white boy walking up a somewhat darkened staircase, holding his breath over being watched by _something_. Zhaire couldn't see he was in the same scene himself. A swift voice, barely above a whisper, drew his attention. It was 4 PM, neither of his parents would be home this soon. Curious and one to double check, Zhaire walked to the front door and looked through the peephole. 

"Fuck yes!" Zhaire said as he rode the _Prince_ 's marvelous cock, this time on the couch. A line of scented lit red candles on the table before them. "Oh shit....oh yeah!" he roared bouncing up and down on his lover's royal scepter. 

"Yes my King...." he shuddered feeling his ass massaged again.

Three slaps on Zhaire's cheeks made him give it his all, his own cock beginning to cum to high heaven. His cries shot up as the Prince slapped his cheeks twice, Zhaire giving his right one a couple. Though he never told anyone, Zhaire had a dirty pain kink. He'd sometimes bust a nut just thinking about having a _delicious_ African warrior prince spank him and more. 

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed as the Prince's cock struck him just where Zhaire loved it. His walls closed around it more tighter than he thought possible and started twirling torso & ass about to give the Prince greater pleasure. Zhaire had the Prince wrapped around his finger while absorbed in space, pushing him rapaciously to feel his soaking warm cum flood every crevice inside. 

"Oh yes....fuck!" Zhaire railed as sweat running to his eyes threatened to cloud his vision.

Six more slaps to his ass came as a reply. The Prince was a breath away from bursting inside his love, yet Zhaire had another idea. 

Zhaire knelt before his Prince, stroking the shiny still lube-slick solid meat quickly, just wanting all the gooey juices to hit him on the face and tongue. Insatiably, he lathered the Prince's cock with saliva, smacking it on his face at will. Eyes on his fantastical heartthrob, Zhaire downed the tear-inducing sized Long John, loving how far it reached inside his throat. Each wet stroke made Zhaire palm himself unashamedly-so much so he thought a hole would burn through his shorts. Guzzling on the Prince's cock just as it stained his face with swift jets of cum. He grinned at the Prince after giving the cock another lick, imagining his own cheeks, nose, dreadlocks and mouth shiny in coats of tasty seed, some dripping from his lips.

The Prince stood in front of the window putting his jeans on. Zhaire quietly came behind him before the beauty pulled them up past his bottom and buttoned them up. Spearing the drained African dude on his dick, Zhaire returned the favor, pounding the _forbidden fruit_ deeply, as the prince's body began to meld into Zhaire's flesh, his confused and shocked sputtering all but drowned out before even a scream left his lips. Barely opening his eyes, Zhaire smiled. 


End file.
